What happens next after the epilogue
by TheCat15
Summary: Basically based on the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and takes place that time and afterwards... Not the best title or summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1  Kings Cross

Prologue (5 years ago):

A 6 year old Magnolia Longbottom looked at the picture of the boy with the lightning-shaped scar…She knew all of the stories about him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who killed Lord Voldemort two times. The picture was taken of a group of many people, with the words 'Dumbledore's Army' scrawled on it. Magnolia recognized her parents.

"What are you looking at, Maggie, dear?" Luna asked her daughter.

"You knew him?

Luna nodded grimly. She turned her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. And plopped down the window.

The Present:

"Come on, Magnolia, Celeste, Adrienne…Your train's about to leave! Hurry up!" Luna called after her three daughters. Adrienna, Magolia's oldest sister, was tall and scrawny-looking. She had short , with white-blonde hair. She was scanning Platform 9¾ for her best friend, James Potter. Celeste had a tight, nervous grip on her mother's left hand. "Celeste, you'll be fine."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" She asked.

"You won't be. Knowing you, you will be in Ravenclaw."

"Like you?"

"Yes, and my mother before me."

"Will Maggie be in Slytherin"

"No…Cheer up Celeste. And remember to write." Luna smiled down at her daughter. "And remember to catch a Dapplywog for me."

"I promise" Celeste smiled.


	2. Chapter 2  The Hogwarts Express

Ch. 2

Maggie boarded the train to Hogwarts, brimming with joy. She had been looking forward to this day for years, ever since Adrienne first went. She was scanning all of the compartments, looking for one that had other first years in it. She dragged her dark green suitcase behind her, the cage holding her owl, a great horned owl **(A/N: I forgot what I named the owl, so bear with me. It will be in the next chapter)**, in her hand. The cage currently had a cover over it to stop the bird from screeching. She stopped at a compartment with a pale looking boy in it who also looked like a first year.

"Is this compartment reserved?" She said, sticking her head in. "I'm Magnolia, by the way."

"No." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. You have a surname?"

"Longbottom. But you can call me Maggie. Most people do." She shook his hand and sat down on the bench facing him.

"That an owl you got there?" He said pointing to the cage beside her.

"Yeah. Great Horned."

The two of them talked as the rest of the train filled up, and children passed by them, the 2nd-7th years meeting their friends in compartments. A second boy knocked twice on Maggie and Scorpio's compartment door. He had bright green eyes and his head was covered in a untidy mop of black hair. He was short and skinny. He opened the door, and poked his head in.

"Anybody sitting here?" He said, gesturing to the empty spaces next to Maggie and Scorpio.

"Does it look like it?" Said Maggie, pointing out the fact that both seats were, indeed, obviously empty.

"No need to be so rude." Scorpio looked over at her, and then turned to the boy. "Sit. If you'd like to."

The boy sat, and introduced himself as Albus Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting Hat

Ch. 3

The three of them were led off of the train to a large collection of boats. An extremely large man, who called himself Hagrid, sat in a larger boat in the front. He was older than from her **(A/N: This entire story is from Magnolia's POV, unless I specify otherwise in the chapter heading)** parents' stories and now slightly balding. He had a big grin on his face as all of the other first years piled into boats. Maggie, Scorpio, and Albus got stuck in the same one as Celeste and a girl with frizzy red hair and freckles whose front teeth were a little too big for her own good. Albus seemed to recognize the redheaded girl, and introduced her as his cousin, Rose. The five of them drifted through the lake in complete silence: Rose and Celeste being afraid, Scorpio also being afraid but too smug to say it. The only ones who weren't afraid of which house they'd be sorted into were Al and Maggie, who somehow knew they'd be in Gryffindor like one (Or both) of their parents.

* * *

><p>As all of the first years lined up in the Great Hall, waiting for the Deputy Headmistress (The Potions Professor, Professor Carroll) to begin reading the names.<p>

After the Sorting hat song,** (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't come up with one. If I do, I'll go back and edit it** in.) The first of them (Abbot, Aurelle) was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Aisen, Abhina." Professor Carrol read off next, and was then sorted into Ravenclaw. Then went "Alexis, Grey." who went to Hufflepuff and seemed very happy about it. The list droned on and on, until they got to "Gace, Malcom." who became the third Griffindor yet. And after him, "Gading, BreeAnn." A rall willowy, redheaded girl who glared her way up to the seat, and the hat barely even touched her head when "SLYTHERIN!" boomed across the room. A slight grin appeared on her face, and not in her empty green eyes as she swept across the entire room to the Slytherin table. When she passed Maggie, she gave her a look of pure evil and hatred. If looks could kill.

She was trying to focus on why an ELEVEN year-old could possibly have such an EVIL look on her face, when she heard the name "Longbottom, Celeste." called up, who (of course) was sent to Ravenclaw, although Maggie didn't understand why it took so long for the hat to see that. The hat had been on her head for nearly a minute. Maybe it had thought she'd be good in Gryffindor, that she'd turn out like her father. Seemingly timind, but ending up to be one of the bravest of them all.

"Longbottom, Magnolia." Maggie felt uneasy at first, but she fought it and strode up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. _Gryffindor_, the hat boomed across the hall. She staggered to the table just next to Slytherin with Hufflepuff on it's other side.

After that she waited until the M's and she heard the Professor's voice call out the name: "Malfoy, Scorpius." At the sound, most of the Slytherins began to cheer. Well, go figure. Scorpius's dad had been a death eater. Maggie couldn't ignore that fact. It was a given that he'd probably be sorted into Slytherin and never speak to her ever again. But, he just hadn't seemed like that type earlier on the Hogwarts Express. She was so deep in thought, that she barely missed the hat boom the words "GRYFFINDOR!" across the Great Hall, almost as loud and pointedly as it had with BreeAnn Gading. Maggie couldn't help but beam as Scorpio made his over to her table, breaking the Malfoy tradition for the very first time ever. She stood as if to give him a standing ovation, which her standing to clap led the entire table to join her. Soon, something happened that never happened before. The entire house of Gryffindor giving a standing ovation for the sorting of a Malfoy.

The two of them sat next to Malcom and a second year named Tallullah MacLean. Eventually after everyone was sorted; Rose into Ravenclaw, and Albus following Maggie and Scorpio into Gryffindor. The feast began, and Headmistress McGonagall gave her speech. Maggie could tell this was gonna be a great year.


End file.
